ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Yoü and I (song)
name = Yoü and I | image = Image:Lady_Gaga_-_Yoü_And_I_(1st_Single_Cover).jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Yoü_And_I_(2nd_Single_Cover).jpg | artist = Lady Gaga | written = Lady Gaga | producer = Robert John Lange | coproduction = Lady Gaga | time = 5:07 | album = Born This Way | next = "The Edge of Glory" | previous = "The Queen" }} "Yoü and I" is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2010. Gaga performed it publicly for the first time at The White Tie and Tiara Ball, and on July 7th, Gaga revealed during her concert that the song would be featured on her third album, Born This Way. "It's on my new album, so you better learn the words because you'll be singing it for the next 10 years." The song was registered onto BMI on February 12, 2011. On April 9, 2011, Gaga revealed that Robert John "Mutt" Lange was the producer of the song. On July 26, 2011 Gaga performed an acoustic version of the song on 97.1 Amp Radio with Carson Daly, and confirmed it as the next single from Born This Way, following "The Edge of Glory". On July 29, 2011, Laurieann Gibson tweeted the following: @BoomKack you, madame, are a MAGICIAN!! That choreography was EPIC! #YouandI vid is gonna Rock n' Roll! /via @JairJames Writing and inspiration During her debut of the song, Gaga said "it's a bit of a rock and roll song, so it will probably never be released as a single. So, it's ok for me to play it for you tonight". Four days after the debut of the song, Gaga performed the song during The Monster Ball Tour, and revealed the inspiration behind the song. :"I wrote this song, out of the deepest most pure, happiest place in my heart. And I don't want nothing from you; I don't want you to buy it; I don't want you to pay me anything to listen to it; I'm not even gonna put it on iTunes. I wrote this song because I wanted to write a great record. And I wanted you to hear it, just because I love you, and I know that all you care about is music and freedom." The song is about Lady Gaga's relationship in 2007-2008 with Luc Carl. The song was written in New York on her first piano, in her parents' house. According to the lyrics, the song describes Gaga's attempt to retrieve her lost love during her break from The Monster Ball Tour in June of 2010. During her performance on The Today Show, she revealed more about the inspiration of the song. :"The most important person that she'd ever met, and all her friends downtown. Lady Starlight, and Brian, who's here today, playing the trumpet, and all her friends. They're so wonderful, and they stood by her this whole time. So it's for them." While on the show, Gaga also stated that the song is a completely different sound than the rest of the album. On May 5, 2011, Gaga appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show and performed the song, afterwhich she tweeted that she had just performed the album version of the song. The performance featured electric guitars accompanied by Gaga on the piano rather than just Gaga on her piano. During this version Gaga sung new lyrics of the song: We got a whole lot of money, but still pay rent, 'Cause you can’t buy a house in Heaven. There’s only three men I served my whole life, It’s my dad and Nebraska and Jesus Christ Fernando Garibay discussed the song with The Hollywood Reporter stating "It was near the end of the album and we were on such a time deadline. But she was so busy starting to promote the album, the concerts, still being on tour, doing press, it was insane, so she literally had to record the vocal with a piano live backstage. We sent whatever parts we had to Mutt Lange and there was no time for her to fly out or anything like that. I remember Mutt writing us back and saying, "The vocal's perfect." Considering Mutt Lange is one of the best vocal producers on the planet…"http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lady-gaga-producer-making-born-193459?page=2 Gaga pays homage to Bruce Springsteen - who performed with Clarence Clemons during the days of the E Street Band - by referencing the song "Born to Run", and either the album or the song "Nebraska"."http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2011/may/23/lady-gaga-born-this-way-review Commercial release Physical releases Exclusive 7" picture disc vinyl Barcode: 60252783309 Format: Plastic Side A Side B Digital releases Yoü and I (The Remixes) Released: September 20th 2011 Live performances Concert tours Lyrics Live version Album version Credits Personnel *Programming (including a stomp-clap beat 1) — Olle Romö *Guitars — Dr. Brian May 2 *Guitars recording — Justin Shirley-Smith *Background vocal — Lady Gaga, Robert John Lange *Recording — Tom Ware, Horace Ward at Ware House Productions (Omaha ) *Additional recording — Olle Romö in Switzerland and Allertown Hill ( ) *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) :1 Contains elements from "We Will Rock You" recorded by Queen and written by Brian May. Published by EMI Music Publishing/Queen Music Ltd. Used by permission. Queen appear courtesy of Hollywood Records Inc. for US its Territories and Canada, and Universal International Music B.V. for World excluding US its Territories and Canada. :2 Brian May appears courtesy of Hollywood Records for US its territories and Canada and Duck Productions Ltd for the rest of the World. Publishing Music video Development The music video for the song was filmed in Springfield, Nebraska. In the video, Gaga walks from New York City to Nebraska to get her boyfriend back. According to Gaga: "I'm walking with no luggage and no nothing and it's just me and my ankles are bleeding a little bit and there's grass stuck in my shoes and I've got this outfit on and it's real sort of New York clothing and I'm sprinting... And the is about the idea that when you're away from someone you love, it's torture," she continued. "I knew I wanted the video to be about me sprinting back and walking hundreds of thousands of miles to get him back." Lady Gaga posted on twitter that the music video will be her 1000th tweet. The video was set to premiere on MTV at 7:50pm EST on Thursday, August 18th, and was to be followed by an announcement by Gaga live from New York City, but on the 16th, Gaga tweeted three lines: "FUCK", "THURS", "DAY", and released the music video via her personal YouTube account. Synopsis / Fashion New York to Nebraska Y&I-I-1.png Y&I-I-2.png 289761 10150265736751607 217588146606 8040430 7154538 o.jpg Y&I-I-3.png 8-15-11.png *Hat by Philip Treacy, jacket by Yves Saint Laurent, pants by Chanel, shoes by Pleaser, sunglasses by France Look ("Rio 24"), metal armour by Millennium FX In the corn field with Jo Calderone and the nymph Synopsis Y&I-II-1.png 290305 10150265739251607 217588146606 8040508 4381533 o.jpg Y&I-II-2.png Y&I-II-3.png Y&I-II-4.png 289369 10150265736786607 217588146606 8040431 20448 o.jpg *Jo Calderone — T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Dior Homme, boots by Chanel *Lady Gaga — Dress by Hussein Chalayan (custom), shoes by Capezio Lab I Synopsis Y&I-III-1.png Y&I-III-2.png Y&I-III-3.png *Lady Gaga — Dress, shoes by Jan Taminiau (custom) , Hair pin sunglasses by Haus of Gaga *Taylor Kinny — Pants by Jaeho Choi Inside the barn Synopsis Y&I-IV-1.png Y&I-IV-2.png Y&I-IV-3.png *Lady Gaga, dancers — harness by Zana Bayne, shoes by Pleaser Lab II Synopsis Y&I-V-1.png 027.jpg *Lady Gaga — Heels by Mugler In the field Synopsis Y&I-VI-1.png Y&I-VI-2.png Y&I-VI-3.png 286669 10150265739326607 217588146606 8040510 7916877 o.jpg 287301 10150265739001607 217588146606 8040502 414503 o.jpg 289829 10150265738041607 217588146606 8040475 6179072 o.jpg *Lady Gaga, dancers — Dress (custom) by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Capezio Lab III Synopsis Y&I-VII-1.png Y&I-VII-2.png Y&I-VII-3.png 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg 289605 10150265736991607 217588146606 8040441 8386781 o.jpg *Lady Gaga — Dress (custom), shoes by Jan Taminiau Yüyi the mermaid Y&I-VIII-1.png Y&I-VIII-2.png 291125 10150265736391607 217588146606 8040418 7289798 o.jpg Y&I-VIII-3.png 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg *Lady Gaga — Tail by Millenium FX Wedding Y&I-IX-1.png Y&I-IX-2.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg *Lady Gaga — Cynthia Germanotta's dress by Norma Kamali (White Pearl Collection, 1983), veil by Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek) *Taylor Kinny — Outfit by Jaeho Choi Credits *Directors — Laurieann Gibson, Lady Gaga *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti *Stylists — Brandon Maxwell, Anna Trevelyan *Makeup — Val Garland *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Nails — Marian Newman *Prostethic — Rob Mayor (Millennium FX) *Choreography — Lauriann Gibson, Richard Jackson *Models — Lady Gaga, Jo Calderone, Taylor Kinney References *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way Singles Category:Tour song Category:Born This Way songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song Category:Born This Way Ball Tour song